


Twins???

by Willbakefordean



Series: Choosing the Open Door [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Omega Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6297955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willbakefordean/pseuds/Willbakefordean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean decide to have another pup and get a little more than they bargained for...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mercenaryinshadow](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mercenaryinshadow).



> This is for Mercenaryinshadow who requested to see more of pregnant with twins Cas. It is my first time stamp request.
> 
> This is a time stamp that covers Cas' final pregnancy that is not detailed in the story. It was meant to be a one shot, but of course we're talking about me here...it will be four or five short chapters.

Dean helped Cas into the tub and settled him with a cold coke before jumping in the shower to rinse off quickly. It was day three of Cas’ heat and instead of winding down, Cas was still in full heat and starting to suffer. Dean threw on pj pants and a tee shirt, which clung to him due to his quick dry job, but he wanted to make sure Cas was alright. It had been Dean’s request that they have one more pup and so Cas had not gone on suppressants like he wanted to after Dean Samuel was born. 

Six year old Eloise Grace, five year old Bertie, 3 year old John and one year old Dean Samuel were with Gabriel and Balthazar at Gabe’s house for this heat. Dean took the coke from Cas’ hand and offered him a sip. Cas drank and then Dean put it down next to the tub. He lathered up some body wash on a washcloth and scrubbed Cas from head to toe. Cas groaned as Dean rubbed in all the right places and scrubbed his scalp before rinsing with a cup. 

“I’m sorry, Dean. It’s not usually like this. I don’t feel any relief yet, not even when you knot me. I’m tired and sore, and I miss the kids,” Cas whimpered sadly.

“Don’t be sorry, babe. It's my fault. I just thought one more baby would round out the family. Eloise has been so good about the boys but she wants a sister so bad. I should have listened to you. Now you’re hurting and it’s all on me.” Dean soothed and kissed Cas as he wiped him down. 

“Sweetheart, we decided together to have one more, and we will. I wasn’t trying to make you feel bad, I’m just tired. Just let me bitch and don’t take it to heart. I don’t blame you or me...it just is what it is. When I called Ellen earlier, she said that as I get older, my heats could do this. I’m alright.”

“You sure, Babe?” 

“I’m sure, Dean. I’m feeling a little better already, now hand me my coke.”

Dean gave Cas his drink and kissed him before going to the bedroom to strip and remake the bed. He threw the sheets in the washer and called Gabe to have some food sent over, something Cas would love, he told him. He returned to the bathroom and helped Cas out of the tub and into some pjs until the next wave hit. They snuggled on the couch, Dean holding Cas in his arms and they watched the episode of Face Off that they had missed the night before. 

Cas dozed off and Dean answered the door when the food was delivered. Gabe peeked in on Cas and told Dean that the kids were great thought Eloise was wondering what was taking so long. 

“Tell them we love them and we will see them soon. Thanks, Gabe. You’re a great uncle. Don’t worry about Cas too much, he’s alright. He spoke to Ellen and everything is okay, just a long heat.”

Gabe headed out with a few more frozen bags of Cas’ breast milk for baby Dean. “Take care of my brother, alpha, tell him I love him.”

******  
Cas woke achy and hurting but also starving and Dean fed him the chicken salad sandwiches and chocolate croissants that Gabe had brought. Not long after they were finished Cas was ready to go again and Dean carried him up to bed. He removed Cas’ clothes and laid him on the bed, but Cas had other ideas.

Before he knew what hit him, he was balls deep in Cas who rode him hard, head thrown back and shouting at Dean, “Fuck, Dean...finally, finally, feels so good, feels right..”

Dean hung on to Cas’ hips and steadied him, thrusting into his wet heat when Cas asked him to go deeper. Cas was worn out after the wave of heat and wrung out orgasm, but he told Dean, “Better, better now...headed to the end now…”

They shared another three bouts of heat but they were farther and farther apart and Cas was more lucid in between. His strength improved and his appetite continued to build. By the next evening, Dean and Cas were cleaning and airing out the house. It was February and windy so it didn’t take long. They spent the night and then in the morning, Saturday morning, they went to Gabe’s and picked up the kids. 

Gabe had a nice brunch ready and Cas sat right down to nurse baby Dean. They had missed each other terribly, the nursing bond still strong. Baby Dean loved to nurse, Cas often teased Dean and said baby Dean was just like him in that respect. 

“Momma is here baby Dean, Momma is here. Come here Eloise, give Momma a hug. Where is my Bertie and my JohnJon?” Cas encouraged the kids to climb in his lap and snuggle. Bertie and JohnJon were with Dean, getting snuggles of their own. It was a happy reunion for the little family.

******  
Two weeks after his heat, Cas and Dean stood in the bathroom staring at the plus sign in the pregnancy test, and already looking forward to the next member of their brood.

Cas called for an appointment and a week later Cas’ pregnancy was confirmed by a blood test. His initial exam revealed that he was extremely healthy and other than an elevated HCG level all was normal. They decided as usual not to tell the kids for a few weeks, but Cas’ body had other plans.


	2. No Wonder You're Puking, Babe!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas has a little mishap at work that leads to exciting news...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intended this to be a little lighter in tone, but his chapter came to me and refused to not be written! It will get fluffier, I swear!
> 
> PS I make up all sorts of medical shit and you know it!

“Stay in bed for a little longer Babe, at least till the crackers help,” Dean suggested as he kissed Cas on the temple, stroking his hair. “I’ll get Eloise up, she’ll understand.”

Cas nodded even though the crackers never helped. He hated not having his time in the morning with Eloise. They had become so accustomed to the quiet time together, but Dean was right, she would understand. She was such a big girl for a first grader, and since the morning sickness hit, they had no choice but to include her in the baby news though the other kids were still in the dark. Cas wanted to be sure that everything went well and he didn’t want the younger ones to be confused if, God forbid, something happened early in the pregnancy. 

Cas had been symptom free for about six weeks and then it hit him like a brick wall, nausea and vomiting, constant peeing, sore breasts, exhaustion and mood swings. Text book first trimester symptoms that he had all but escaped the last two pregnancies. Now it seemed he was making up for lost symptoms with this pup. 

Dean, of course, was fantastic and Bobby good about work, but it was wearing on Cas. He knew he looked awful and felt worse. His brothers came around a lot to help, but they had kids of their own now, except Gabe who was still not married. 

After a quick shower, the hot water made things worse at this point, he joined Dean and the kids at the kitchen table for breakfast. The smell of eggs was overwhelming and almost had him gagging. Baby Dean saw Cas and immediately reached for him, so Dean put him in his lap for tummy nummies, he was still nursing. Cas smiled down at the sweet face and winced as the fourteen month old latched on vigorously. Dean kissed Cas on the head again. There had been no mouth kisses for about two weeks since he had almost puked on Dean. 

“Here, Babe. Eat what you can, alright?” Dean said putting down a plate and a bottle of gingerale on the table as he rubbed Cas’ back. “You know it might help if you stopped the little guy, he did have a birthday a couple of months ago.” 

“He’s not ready, Dean. They all stop when they’re ready. He’s not and frankly, neither am I for some reason,” Cas answered looking down at the plate of food Dean had made for him. It was two tiny bites of scrambled egg, a piece of dry toast with no crusts cut into little squares, mini saltine crackers and a peeled clementine. He didn’t know how Dean took care of their little family so well. He fought back tears, he always fought back tears lately. He was extremely emotional and it was almost as frustrating as the nausea. “Thank you sweetheart, this is lovely.”

He sat and chatted with the kids while they ate despite the egg smell, drank a few sips of gingerale and ate two crackers, two toast squares and all the clementine. He rocked baby Dean as he nursed, already thinking of having a tiny baby in his arms again. For someone who had struggled so much with his omega designation, he had grown to love the experiences it brought him. 

The buzz of Dean getting everyone ready for school at St. Francis brought him out of his thoughts and he helped Dean get everyone shoed and jacketed for the trip. Dean would not let Eloise ride the bus yet and Bertie had to be dropped anyway so everyday he carted them all to the school and back. 

When the minivan was loaded with the four kids, Dean handed Cas his lunch and kissed his cheek, “Have a great day, Babe. Call me if you need me. I love you, my sweet omega Momma.”

“Thank you Dean, for everything. I don’t know how you get it all done, especially with me as such a burden right now,” Cas felt tears sting his eyes. He loved Dean with all his heart, his alpha was so good to him.

“No tears, Cas...and you’re not a burden, you’re the love of my life and I can’t complain, I kinda knocked you up on purpose,” Dean said cheekily. He closed Cas’s car door and they each went on with their days.

******  
Cas had two appointments with customers who wanted big restorations done. His nausea was ramping up and the ginger ale Dean had packed him had not helped He had to excuse himself once during the last one to vomit and now that it was all over and he had a minute to himself, he walked from the conference room to his office. He felt a bit dizzy, he sometimes did when he first got up from a seat, but as he walked by Bobby’s office everything he saw or heard seemed to go into slow motion and blur. 

The next thing he remembered was the room coming back into focus and the panicky sound of Ash talking on the phone. He tried to push whatever it was he felt on the side of his head and then he heard and saw Bobby at his side, “Don’t now, Cas. You’re alright, but I gotta hold this here on your head. Lay still for me, son.”

If Bobby was calling him son, something was wrong, he reserved that word for very personal times with Cas. “What is it Bobby?” He asked and then he felt his stomach lurch. Bobby turned him to face away and let Cas vomit. There was a tray of some sort there to catch it, like an oil pan or something Cas oddly recognized. 

Bobby wiped his mouth with a wet paper towel and eased him over onto his back again. “You passed out cold and hit your head, son. An ambulance is coming and we called Dean to meet us at the hospital. You’re gonna be fine, but you need stiches something fierce.”

“No, no ambulance, let Dean come get me-”

“Hon, it’s already coming and I don’t mean to scare you but you were out for a few minutes. You hit your head on the corner of your desk pretty good. We aren’t taking any chances, okay?”

Cas tried to nod but Bobby had his head held pretty tightly. Just then he heard the sirens and then there was a lot of controlled chaos as they wrapped Cas’ head and put him in a collar to protect his neck. He panicked a bit but Bobby held his hand and explained everything to the crew. 

“Don’t worry Mr. Winchester, we’ll turn you if you need to vomit, just let us take care of you. This is what we do. You’re in good hands. Let’s get you to the ER now, alright?” 

Cas answered even though it felt like his chin was shoved up in the air by the collar. They let Bobby ride with him and Benny stayed to run the garage. Ash drove behind the ambulance so Bobby would have a car later. 

He was resting on a gurney in a gown with an IV started by the time Dean got to the hospital. He could hear Dean’s emotional plea for his husband and omega from the room. Dean would be a mess when he got saw him and Cas wouldn’t blame him. It was a lot to take in. 

“Cas Baby!” Dean nearly shouted as he burst into the room. He was right over Cas’ face and completely, utterly out of control. Bobby had to grab him to stop him from scooping Cas off the bed. “Cas, Cas, Cas, Baby are you alright? I’m here. I’m sorry it took so long, I had to make sure all the kids were covered. Jesus are you okay? I can’t Cas, I need you, Cas please!” He dropped his head to Cas’ chest and held on like his life depended on it 

Cas felt for Dean and barely held himself in check. He knew that both of them crying would not end well, and he knew Dean just needed to panic a minute before going completely caretaker omega on him and the situation. He reached a hand up and put it on Dean’s head, “It’s alright, Dean. I’m fine. I’ll be okay and out of here before you know it.”

Dean’s head flew off of Cas, yep, caretaker mode had kicked in. “Well clearly everything's not alright or you would not be here, but don’t you worry...I’ll get to the bottom of this and have you home tucked in bed as soon as you are well enough. Now you just lay there and rest. When you’re ready you can tell me what happened. I’m gonna find a damn doctor in this place who knows what the hell is going on.”

“Son,” Bobby said from the foot of the gurney, “Take a breath and don’t light the place on fire just yet. They’ve ordered a scan of his head and neck so they can remove the collar and they are gonna ultrasound the baby just to be sure everything is as fine as they think it is. Calm yourself and help Cas stay calm, the collar is making him upset.”

Dean stopped in his tracks and turned back to his husband, “Sweetheart, I’m sorry, you know I panic. You’re alright. Just try to relax, okay.”

Cas blinked the moisture from his eyes and reached for Dean, who grabbed his hand and peppered it with kisses. He pressed Cas’ hand to his face and stroked his fingers through the hair that wasn’t bandaged. “What happened, huh?”

“Didn’t feel good during the meetings and when I got up I was dizzy. I don’t remember making it to my office and I woke up on the floor with Bobby next to me,” Cas explained and felt his voice break a bit.

“Okay, hon, okay...shhh, don’t get upset.”

“I want the collar off...chokes me.”

Just then a nurse came in and said, “Mr. Winchester, we are going down to CAT scan so we can clear your head and neck”

Dean asked, “Is that safe for the baby?” The nurse hadn’t met Dean and looked to Cas. “I’m the other Mr. Winchester,” Dean explained.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t know you had arrived. I’m Hannah, your husband’s nurse. Yes, they will take precautions for the baby. Let’s go so we can get you out of that collar.”

Dean was allowed to walk with Cas and hold his hand until he went into the scan. Cas was cleared and was thrilled when the collar was removed and they knew he had no injuries from the head bump. 

A few minutes later, a technician arrived with an ultrasound machine. He pulled Cas’ gown up and exposed his belly to begin the test. He had the screen turned away from them and seemed to click a lot of buttons. Cas looked at Dean and knew they were on the same wavelength. The test didn’t sound like a typical ultrasound. 

Dean broke the silence, “Everything okay there, man?”

“Yeah, hang on a sec. I’m gonna get the doctor to help me with the machine, can’t seem to get the angle he wants.” He got up quickly and stepped out of the room.

Dean leaned over and Cas grabbed his shirt with both hands. Dean tried to reassure him, “Don’t get upset just yet, Babe. Hang on, okay? Just close your eyes and relax.

The tech arrived with the doctor and they proceeded to readminister the ultrasound. They didn’t speak, but exchanged looks and one word confirmations.

Cas squeezed his hand harder and harder the longer they were silent. Dean barked, “Come on, what the hell is it? You’re scaring us.”  
The doctor spoke up, “I apologize Mr. Winchester. I wanted to be sure before I told you.” He turned the screen towards the couple and said, “See this here and here?”

Cas and Dean both nodded, apprehensively.

“Those are your babies heartbeats.” He turned to Cas, “Mr. Winchester, you’re carrying healthy twins.”

“Twins???” Cas asked incredulously. The doctor nodded with a smile.

“Well Jesus! No wonder you’re puking, Babe!” Dean said leaning over to kiss Cas on the forehead. 

After a few moments of shared silence, shared surprise, shared joy, Dean whispered, “I love you my sweet Cas...I love you...thank you.”

Cas answered with one word, “Twins?”

“Goin’ out with a bang, sweetheart.”

******  
Shortly after the news, a doctor stitched Cas’ head. It was a rather large laceration and Cas needed a nap when it was done. He was admitted to a room for observation overnight, which was upsetting. He had not been away from this kids overnight except for his heats and he knew baby Dean would want to nurse. 

When Cas woke, it was to the sound of voices of his beautiful children. They were all sitting as quietly as they could and he could hear Dean saying to stay quiet until Momma woke up. 

Gabe had brought the kids to visit and still had baby Dean in the hall because they knew he would cry when he saw Cas. After he spoke to the other three kids, reassuring him that he was fine, Dean went and got the baby for him. 

A nurse was changing Cas’ IV bag and Dean asked, “Our little guy is still nursing. Is it okay if Cas nurses him now?”

“Oh sure, Cas is fine. It will actually probably help him relax, “ she answered.

When baby Dean saw Cas he cried just like Cas thought he would. “Hey, Momma’s here, baby D, Momma’s here,” he said as he took him in his arms. 

“Babe turn on your side and I’ll help you with the gown, maybe he’ll fall asleep and I can help Gabe get them all home and in bed.”  
Cas got the baby settled and nursing and the kept talking to the other kids about their day. Eloise was in first grade and Bertie in Kindergarten. JohnJon went to the part time three year old program two mornings a week but today was not his day. They had of course made Cas cards under the guidance of Gabe and Balthazar. There were get well balloons floating in the room as well. 

After the visit, Dean kissed Cas and told him to rest while he helped the kids have dinner and get to bed. They both knew it would be better for everyone if he helped. Bobby said he would stay, but Cas insisted everyone go home, “I’m a grown adult, I can be alone for two hours, everyone get a grip and head home.”

 

“I’ll be back shortly, Babe. Get some rest,” Dean said as he scooped baby Dean from his side. 

“I love you, Dean. Thank you.”

“Anything sweetheart, anything for you.”

******

Of course it took a bit longer than he expected to get everyone in bed and sleeping, He was heading back to the hospital with a grocery store bouquet of roses, no florists were open, an overnight bag and Cas’ pillow. Gabe and Balthazar were staying at their house overnight for them.

He turned the corner into Cas room expecting to see Cas resting in bed but instead found him sitting in a rocking chair with wet hair and barfing into what looked like a plastic dishpan. Hannah was helping him and two nurses were making the bed with clean sheets. 

Dean dumped everything from his arms in a chair in the corner and knelt beside his husband. “Cas, honey, what happened?”

“Dean,” was all Cas could get out before throwing up again. Dean thought they must have given him some dinner for him to have anything to throw up at all. 

“I’m here, Cas, I’m here...sweetheart,” he soothed as he rubbed circles into Cas’ back. Hannah explained that Cas had taken a nap and woken up hungry so they gave him a tray of dinner. He had eaten quite a bit of it and then laid back down. At some point he dozed off and then woke up feeling nauseous and vomited all over himself and the bed. 

Dean knew that would be awful for anyone, but doubly embarrassing for Cas. He hugged Cas, red eyed and puke breathed without caring about it. “I’m so sorry, Cas. I shouldn’t have been gone so long.”

“Bed’s ready when Cas is,” one of the nurses said.  
Hannah gave Cas a cup of water to rinse his mouth and handed Dean a warm washcloth to wipe his face. Cas had to take a shower to clean up, hence the wet hair and he looked worn out to Dean. He helped Cas up onto his feet and when their eyes met Cas crumpled into Dean, burying his face in Dean’s neck, his body wracked with silent sobs. Dean held him closely but not too tightly, fighting his own tears. 

“It’s alright Cas, let it out, poor Momma. It’s been a long day and a lot has happened.” Dean comforted Cas as he cried. He put Cas arm over his shoulder and reached down to hook an arm under his knees, lifting him easily into his arms. He carried him into bed and gave him his pillow from home. He settled him and Hannah gave him the clean bucket in case Cas got sick again. Dean sat on the bed, leaning close to Cas and placed a hand on his chest patting him like he knew helped him feel better, at the same time scratching his scalp. 

Cas’ tears slowed but he just looked at Dean sadly. “Just try to relax Cas. I’m sorry you’re sick. Twins Babe, twins…”

Despite how he looked the mention of twins brought a little smile to his lips. Dean kept soothing him and finally Cas dozed off. Dean curled up on the bed next to him, watching for any signs letting him know Cas was going to be sick and moved his hand to Cas belly resting right on top of their two little pups. 

This was gonna be a whole different ball game.


	3. Bigger Isn’t Always Better, But in This Instance It Is!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean make room for the new pups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry made a miscalculation and had to change Cas from seven months along to six months. Pups not due until October, oops!
> 
> Just a short chapter, but I wanted to get something out and this hit me today!

“Dean, sweetheart, our entire family is coming here for the 4th of July. I am six months pregnant with twins and it is hot as hell! You get out there and tell that crew of men that no one is leaving for the weekend until this is done,” Cas came as close to shouting at him as Dean had heard in years. He was already huge with pup and the house had been torn apart for three months.

“Babe, it’s not that simple. They need more time. It’s a huge addition and the finish work needs to be done well or you are not going to be happy with it,” Dean tried to explain. 

“Fine, I’ll tell them myself,” Cas barked and waddled through the sheets of plastic that barely separated the mess and hid none of the noise of the new addition they were building on the house. He searched for the man who was the head of the project. He found him with a spackling knife in his hand and marched over to him.

He shouted, “Mr. Shurley, Mr. Shurley?...Can I talk with you please?”

Chuck Shurley was a quiet man, a nervous man, but his work was impeccable. They had hired him at Bobby’s recommendation. Before the twins, they were tight on space, doubling the kids up in small bedrooms. With the twins on their way, more space was a must.

Currently their house was torn apart as the crew added a huge family room, a guest room, a mud room and an expanded laundry room on the main floor and three more bedrooms and two more baths on the second floor, making their home seven bedrooms and four baths. It was well worth the three months of trouble until they said it would take longer.

“Mr. Shurley, we have our entire family coming over next week for the holiday and I still have to have all of the bedrooms moved and the furniture for the family room delivered before then. Dean says you need more time, but I’m afraid we just don’t have it.”

“I understand Mr. Winchester, but this many men can only do so much, you know?” Chuck tried to explain.

“Oh I do, know, but let’s be frank here. We have done all of our part. We have chosen all the things you needed us to pick out, we have given you access to our home for three months and we have paid you in full, all in good faith that you would finish in time. You are already a week over the deadline and I for one-” He felt a pull on his leg and three year old John was standing by them looking up. Cas picked him up.

“What is it John? I’m talking to Mr. Shurley,” Cas said sweetly.

“I’m hungry Momma,” the little pup answered.

“Go find Daddy, sweet boy. I’m sorry, Momma’s busy. I’m working on the house.”

“Okay, Momma. It’s okay,” he said innocently with big green eyes, “Daddy says when the house is done you won’t be cranky and busy anymore and you can get my juice again. I love you Momma.”

Cas stood stunned as the three year old walked away, resigned in the fact that his Momma had made the house a more important priority than his snack. When Cas looked back to Chuck Shurley’s face, he burst into tears, loud, messy tears and Dean came running to find Chuck patting Cas on the back.

“What the hell happened?” Cas Babe, are you alright?” Dean looked to Chuck as he held a sobbing Cas in his arms. 

“Mr. Winchester, we’ll be done by the weekend. Completely done. I’m sorry for the delay.” and with that he turned and walked back towards his crew shouting, “Aaron, I want the entire crew off the Adler project and over here in 20 minutes. We are not stopping until these kids need to go to bed, let’s move.”

Independence Day went off without a hitch at the newly remodeled Winchester home and Dean and Cas settled into the final two months of the pregnancy, hoping he made it that long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On to the pups arrival...


	4. Here Comes Double Trouble!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas welcome their final two pups.

“How you doin’ babe? Still alright?” Dean asked as he rubbed Cas’ back. It was just about noon, on a Monday in early October, just how Cas wanted it to happen. He had gone into labor just before bedtime at the Winchester house. Dean swore that by now his omega could will himself into labor exactly when he wanted to.

Last night after a few contractions, Dean and Cas had gotten everyone ready for bed and then Dean left Cas in the living room making phone calls to his brother and to Ellen and Jo. He knew Cas would relax better if the house was ready, so he straightened the entire house, even cleaning the bathrooms. He then read the St. Francis lunch menu.

When the new month's lunch menu came home from school, they would sit at the kitchen counter and read it together. Then Dean would write on each day who would buy the lunch. He checked the calendar every day and made lunches when he needed to. Nothing made Dean happier than to know his kids had a lunch they would enjoy.

Cas came in as he was making John’s lunch, he went to Preschool on Tuesdays and Thursdays. The menu read Taco Tuesday and Eloise and Bertie had chosen to buy but John would have a turkey sandwich, some fruit and a cookie that Dean had made over the weekend. He tucked in a juicebox, a napkin and a note that said he would be a big brother again today inside a big heart. and put the Paw Patrol lunch box in the fridge for tomorrow. He put two dollars in envelopes for the older kids and finished just as Cas came in.

“All set, Babe. Picked up the house, cleaned every peed on toilet and uniforms and lunches are all ready to go.”

Cas smiled warmly, “You’re a saint, Dean Winchester. Bobby’s coming in the morning to do the school run and Balthazar and Tessa will come say with Baby Dean.

Cas’ voice pulled Dean back to the present, “I think we better go in, sweetheart. It’s a little early, but with twins…”

“Yeah, better safe than sorry,” Dean agreed as he grabbed their bags and headed to the door.

In the short drive to the clinic, Cas had begun to really concentrate and breathe carefully through the pains. Dean was always in awe of Cas’ efforts during labor. “That’s it babe, such a good Momma.”

Jo checked them in and Gabriel arrived as they were settled into a birthing room. As usual Charlie was there to take photos. They were assigned the family room that they had been moved to after Eloise was born. It was roomy and held good memories and Dean felt Cas relax as they got set up. Cas labored in the rocker and in the bed for several hours. By dinner time he was definitely transitioning into the final stage of labor, hard, heavy contractions. The good news was he was making regular progress and so far would deliver naturally.

Dean kept Cas posted about the kids and Bobby was helping Balthazar and Tessa, so they did not worry about the ones at home. Cas had gone quiet, reaching out for Dean and making eye contact, but he was clearly suffering. “You know, Cas, if you wanted something for pain, no one would object. You’re a trooper, but twins…”

That earned Dean the only steely eyed glare of the entire labor and delivery, so Dean did not mention it again. By ten that night, Dean was practically holding Cas in his arms. Cas buried his face and scented Dean with every contraction. His eyes widened and he shook, mouth relaxed but wide open in agony at avery pain. “Alright, love, alright, you’re doing so well. Such a brave Momma.”

He wiped Cas’ face with a cold cloth and Cas moaned at the feel of it. He gave him sips of cold ginger ale. He could feel every muscle in his back tightening as he bent over and held Cas, but he would cut off an arm before he’s let go of his suffering husband now. Gabe rubbed Cas’ back. The two alphas were a well coordinated labor coaching team by now, Gabe having helped through each of Cas' deliveries. It had joined them in a brotherly friendship that rivaled his relationship with Sam, but in a good way.

After a particularly rough set of contractions and a check by Jo, Cas cried out between ragged pants of breath, “I think I need to push, please can I push?”

Jo answered, “Go ahead, do what your body tells you, Cas.”

As the next contraction built, Dean instinctively helped Cas onto his side and lifted his top leg to open his pelvis. Cas took a deep breath and Dean watched him bear down and push.

“That’s it, Cas. Good push, honey.” Cas let his breath out, took in another and pushed again. They continued for a while before Cas started to wear out.

Jo was there, checking, “Making great progress,” she spoke softly to Cas. “Gabe, can you step out and tell the desk we need Ellen?”

She turned to Cas, “Give me your hand, you’re almost there.” She guided Cas’ hand to his birth canal and as he pushed he could feel the bulge of a head.

“Lot’s of hair, Daddy.” Cas said smiling at Dean.  
“All that heartburn the last month, I’m not surprised,” Dean laughed quietly.

Ellen came in and soon Cas was pushing again, needing Dean to coach as he became tired and bit overwhelmed.

“One more, Cas,” Ellen encouraged as Cas was just about to deliver the head of the first pup. He was sweaty and shaky and clinging to Dean.

“Please, Dean...I’m tired…” he whimpered.

“I know my sweet, sweet love, I know. Just one more, really big one...okay?” Dean cooed.

Cas took a deep breath and bore down with all his might and delivered the first pups head. “Owww, Dean!”

“I’m here, babe. Great job! Great push…” Dean encouraged, tearing up at his husband’s mammoth efforts.

“Little push, little push,” Ellen instructed, and then a wail and Cas had his arms full of their first twin with a shock of messy but definitely black hair.

They barely had time to wipe the pup off before Cas cried out and then delivered the second pup much more quickly than the first, all the while holding twin number one. Dean never ceased to be amazed by what Cas could accomplish during labor and delivery.

Ellen handed him the second pup, as Jo attached a bracelet to the first pup’s ankle. The twins were identical and they staff and the parents would need to tell them apart.

“What have we got, there Momma and Daddy?,” Ellen asked.

Dean unwrapped the blankets and Cas called out laughing, “Eloise will be thrilled!”

Gabe spoke up, “Even numbers, three girls and three boys!”

Cas delivered the placenta about half an hour later and Jo and Dean got Cas and the pups cleaned up and settled back into bed. Cas nursed both pups for as long as they wanted. About one in the morning Dean convinced him to hand over both the girls and get some sleep.

There were several feedings and a few tears during the night. They had found that Cas’ normal reaction to the hormones of the birth process was about three bouts of crying. He would just burst into tears a few times after delivery, every couple of hours or so and Dean would just hold him through it.

The twins had been a healthy delivery but a hard one, so the kids did not come until Cas felt up to it, after school that day. The boys took several minutes to look at the pups and then wanted to play and head to the vending machines. Eloise was truly thrilled to have sisters, she sat with Cas on the bed and held them each, even marveling at Cas feeding them. It was Cas, Dean and Eloise who decided what to name which twin.

They had come up with names but had not decided who was who and then with Eloise there to help, they named the first girl pup Daisy Cassandra, and the second, Charlotte Mary. At which point Charlie cried from behind her camera.

Cas stayed another night and then in the morning, all of the kids stayed home until Charlie had taken their first family portrait. When Bobby was dropping the older two off at school, the middle two were playing in the family room with Michael and his wife Hannah. Dean helped Cas into bed with the pups in a cradle next to him and encouraged him to sleep while the girls did. He snapped several photos of the sweet sisters snuggled together. 

 

*****

About a week later, Dean and Cas tucked the twins into their new lady bug nursery.They had done a super quick update since the twins were girls. As of now there were two cribs but the girls slept better together. They came with a plan of putting them together but alternating the crib each time so they would be accustomed to both cribs, Dean’s idea of course.

It was a long, hard but happy journey and all of the children had adjusted well to the changes. Dean whispered to Cas over the crib, “Last little pups, let’s enjoy them, huh babe?”

Cas kissed him warmly, soundly…”Maybe the last, you never know…” he said as he walked away leaving a stunned Dean in his wake.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it, the twins are here! I have loved these characters...if you want to see more, let me know and send me your ideas...


End file.
